KatnissHaymitch lemon
by Bleacher90210
Summary: Haymtch finds katniss naked and tells her how he feels set in catching fire. all lemon i will make more if you ask review if you want,if you dont like it dont read it. New: ok there i wrote more in this story it has mutple pairings now, and not a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – this is a lemon if you don't like them don't read them r/r if you want, this is a haymitch/katniss oneshot lemon it's a bit will be like 20 years older then katniss in this story and not so graphic. This is set during catching fire, a day before the arena and is katniss'es POV next chapter is haymitch's POVenjoy.**

Dinner was horrible, everyone even Effie was quiet no one spoke everyone knew that would be our last dinner before me and Peeta's death. I go to my room and take a shower when all the sudden my door opens. I run to grab a towel only to see Haymitch looking at me naked. Uh. He closes his eyes and I cover myself with the towel and close the door. 'You could have knocked!' I say in anger. ' I just wanted to give you last minute advice, but I thought you were sleeping,' he explains. 'I don't care h\Haymitch you know im going to die' I snap at him. He barges in and looks at me in the eye. 'Well I do care ,one of the people I actually like is going to die,' he growls. Im actually shocked since when did Haymitch care. 'Look I know you're plan but I just want to ask you if you're sure about saving Peeta' he says. I look at his seam eyes just like mine he's worried about this. I nod. ' Katniss I don't want you to regret any of this, are you sure you want to die like this, so young at 16 without even knowing of what life you can have?" he asks. ' Well what do you think I can have if I do live?" I ask. ' A lot , kids , a husband, a family," he replies. I shake my head. "I don't want kids, I don't need a husband, and I have a family that im going to leave with my money and house." I say. All the sudden Haymitch leans in and kisses me. Wow this is new, I feel too weak to push him off or to pull away cause he kisses so good im enjoying it so much…Oh god my mentor is kissing me what am I doing , this is wrong so wrong but it's feels so fucking good. My towel drops , and I don't really care , he wraps his arms around my waist and it's so good he kisses like a god. I open my mouth more and he tongue massages mine. I moan in his mouth. He grabs me and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He leads me to my bed and he hovers me He takes of his white blouse and shows his hairless chest. How is that possible? Oh well. He keeps kissing me and starts grinding on me. Oh my lord this is amazing. I moan and he kisses me still grinding. I forget everything and only focus on him. "Katniss I can at least promise you, you won't die a girl" he whispers in my ear. I kiss his neck and suck on his pulse line. This time he moans. He gets up and closes my bedroom door. Shit, it was open. He comes back and he kisses my neck and goes down until he reaches my stomach. Then goes lower to my region. He kisses and sucks my clit, im a moaning mess right now. My head bangs and im starting to breathe heavily. He starts to finger me and it's so good , he keeps adding fingers and sucks my clit. I can feel my climax coming. He pumping the fingers in and out and fluid flows out of me like crazy, he just smirks. My head thrashes when my climax hits and I let out a load moan. He licks up all my cum and kisses me letting me taste myself. 'Katniss." He says. I know what he means now he sits down on my bed and take of his pants and boxers to find his member. Oh god it's huge bigger than I expected how is it gonna fit in my mouth. I can see he's waiting and I put the tip in my mouth and lick it. He moans loudly. I suck the tip and keep going lower and bob my head. He starts to pant and moan. While I suck I lick the tip and go lower until it hits my throat, I stop my gagging reflex and stuff it down my throat trying not to he's the moaning mess I massage his balls and he says quickly 'katniss .. im .. gonna cum," I go faster until I feel a warm liquid go inside my mouth I swallow it as if it's nothing and kiss him just like he did. He pushes in the kiss as if he enjoys it. 'Never has a girl done that to me so amazing' he says I smile knowing he enjoyed it. He cups my face and gives me a passionate kiss and lays me on my back. 'Katniss you sure you want to do this?" he asks. I nod and give him a kiss. I won't have to risk pregnancy since they give the tributes an immunity shot that cant get you sick or pregnant. He puts his tip at my entrance and I get nervous and start to shake. Haymitch notices and says" It's ok I can stop." "No don't I want this, I know it's going to hurt please just kiss me while you do it." I beg. He pushes himself in and kisses me so hard my lips might bruise. I feel sharp horrible pain in my region. He stops to let me adjust and the pain eases and goes away. I throw my head beack and moan loudly. He gets the sign and pushes himself deeper. 'Sweetheart you're so tight," he groans. My spit works well as lubrication he feels amazing on my walls. He starts to pump in and out of me so hard his dick hits my womb and I scream his name. " I love you, since I saw you in that dress at the interviews at your first games," he grunts in my ear. I wrap my legs around his strong waist and arms around his neck. I kiss his neck and he grabs my back and pumps harder , the bed shakes violently and the mattress rocks like crazy. I feel my orgasm coming and he moans and grunts loader. He keeps pumping until I reach my climax and scream his name as the juices run down me. He reaches his too throws his head back and screams "KATNISS!' .I felt hot liquid squirt inside me and I scream again. He gets off me and I look at him. " Now you're not a girl anymore." He says. I smile and kiss him with what's left of my energy. We both go in my covers and he wraps his arms around me. I still feel his member against my leg and I'm happy this all happened.

Next day.

I cant believe it I'm going to the arena and I cant feel my legs. Haymitch and I did it so hard im limping to the hovercraft. I get on and Peeta sees me. He looks worried and we get to the launch off. Cinna looks at me and says 'Had a little too much fun?' I look at him shocked. He hugs me and says " I could tell" I start sobbing and he looks at me confused " It wasn't Peeta," I sob. "Then who? Finnick?' I shake my head " It was Haymitch" I sob. He takes me in his arms "Look dry those tears they'll think you're scared I know you could do this forget about yesterday ok." he says. 'It felt so right Cinna,' I say trying not to cry. He helps me to my tube and says " I'm still betting on you." I smile. And the cylinder closes. That's when peacekeepers come in.

**A/N- well that's it next chapter ill do it in a few days. Hope you enjoyed leave a review if you want and yeah follow me if you want more lemon stories im think katniss/finnick next and leave me request thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: SRY I haven't updated in a while and decided that Haymitch and Katniss needed to get it on again so yeah. This is set in Mockingjay a few hours after Annie and Fnnick's wedding. So the plot is pretty much Katniss is upset over Peeta and Haymitch tries to help. It contains some rape so just warning you. R&R if you want and enjoy.**_

_**I don't own the Hunger Games.**_

_**KPOV**_

I think I might cry right now, but I swallow the idea. I can't cry now. Especially here. Annie and Finnick are eating their wedding cake that Peeta beautifully frosted. I feel happy for them.

It's real love, true love. They can't be parted.

The sad thing is Peeta's not doing very well and I barely feel his love anymore, he thinks I'm a mutt, a monster. But I can't cry here. Plus I hate crying in front of people. Always have.

_Always. _

I start to tear up and run to the nearest door. I burst it open and find a storage room. I open it and bury myself with cleaning supplies, and start sobbing. When the door opens.

It's Haymitch he looks at me cuddling with a mop sobbing. He comes and wraps his arms around me. I bury my head in his chest. He sits down on a chair and I'm sitting on his lap, still sobbing.

"Shhhhh, its okay to cry, don't worry everything will be okay, I promise.' He whispers, rubbing my back. I keep crying and he kisses my forehead. He keeps peppering my forehead with kisses and touches my bruised neck with gentle fingers.

I look up at him and he comes closer to my face. "Are you ok?" he asks. I shake my head. Then all the sudden he kisses me No this feels wrong I don't want him now. I want Peeta. My crazy Peeta. "No Haymitch stop" I say pulling away. 'No Katniss you need this' he says coming closer again. I push him away and get up. "I don't I need Peeta that's it'. He gets up and comes closer to me. 'C'mon' he says. ' NO please Haymitch last time it was a mistake please."Well it's my fault you could have stopped at any moment, but no' he got closer to my face I stepped back a little. 'You didn't do anything but moan' He grabbed my shoulder hard. I winced and backed up to the wall.

I regret everything kissing him, having sex with him, everything. Right now all I want to do is run away from this man. He comes closer to my face. "What is it sweetheart already lost the spark" he kisses my lips hard enough to bruise. I wince more trying to pull away but he grips my shoulder even harder.

I can't move, and he pulls away. He looks at me in the eye, "You're not leaving for loverboy this time" touching my breasts. I try to push him off me but he pins my arms above my head and keeps touching my chest and takes the top of my dress off

I hate this so much right now, I try to scream but he slaps me and continues taking off my bra. I start to tear up when he starts to touch my breast. He licks them and looks up at me. He sees me crying and goes faster trying to make me moan. I can't help but let a moan out. He smirks and goes down to take off the dress completely.

I'm crying now and he slaps me again to shut me up. He takes off my panties and waste no time at all and takes off his pants and underwear. He lifts my leg on his shoulder and thrust inside me. I start to cry quietly trying not to make a sound as he pounds inside me. I let a few moans but I'm not enjoying this at all. He keeps pounding and moans.

I regret everything I did with him and wish Peeta can come in and rescue me. But Peeta changed, he's not the same shy, quiet, gentle, loving boy that loved me. He's now a changed crazy capitol project whose mission is to kill me. I still love him but still know he can punch me at any second. All my thoughts clear out of my head as Haymitch grabs my neck and comes. I scream and cry as his cum fills me. When the door flies open.

It's him, it's Peeta he looks at us and gets the wrong idea, thinking I enjoyed and cried in pleasure. "You're despicable Katniss" he growls and leaves slamming the door.

Haymitch lets go of me and I fall to the ground naked, used, and yes still sobbing. Hatmitch zips his pants and knees to meet my face. "You tell anyone and I'll hurt you so hard, you'll be worse than Peeta. Got it sweetheart" he whispers. I nod my head quickly and watch him leave. I lay on floor and everything turns black.

_**A/N: YEP he just raped katniss. Poor girl anyway I wanted to make haymitch the bad guys cause I decided to make a katniss and peeta lemon next chapter but I won't take too long since it's the weekend so R&R if you want and follow me so you can see the updates and stuff thanks for reading. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: OK so I wanted more of katniss and peeta love and decided to make my first katniss and peets LEMON. OMG I'm so happy right now gush we all love this couple admit it. Ok this takes place when katniss visits peeta and he calls her a 'real piece of work' I admit I was completely and entirely shocked when he said that. Anyway this is the alternate ending and this my way of the rest of mocking jay. So the oneshot that turned in to a story im so happy right now. R&R if you want. I do not own the Hunger Games.**_

_**KPOV**_

I wake up and to find myself in a hospital bed. And see Johanna stealing my morphling again. She looks at me,"Oh you're awake" I nod. "How did I get here" I ask.

"Oh Prim found you unconscious on the floor naked for some reason and they took you here." She explains. "What we're doing anyway?" she asks. I sit up 'It's a long story' I say. It's all I can say right now, I can't remember much but do remember Haymitch threatening me.

"Peeta is going around the hospital saying you and Haymitch had sex" she says. I pretend to act confused and ask "Why would he say that" She shrugs "I don't know but Haymitch is under some suspicion, but remember Peeta is still crazy unless…." She trails off looking at me, raising an eyebrow. "Did you guys …" she ask. " What,no ….. of course not….ewie" I say trying to lie.

"Katniss you're a horrible liar, now spill did you or not" she says. I try hard not to say anything but can't stop myself; I tear up "He raped me". Her eyes widen. "That son of a bitch did it again" she curses. I look at her confused "Again. What do you mean again?" She looks at me with an I-understand-you face. "He did the same thing to me when I won the games. He first told me he was there for me and stuff and we did it. Then my family was killed and he tried to comfort me but I didn't want him so he raped me also.' She explains.

I can't believe this it's so shocking. My lord who else has he raped. "He did the same thing to me' I say. She nods, "Did he threaten you too?" I nod. She sighs "Don't worry I know how to handle this." She gets up. Oh no. 'Wait no he'll get me" I say. She comes closer to me and hugs me.

WOW Johanna's hugging me. She never hugs. God I doubt she even touches people. I hug back. "Don't worry after I'm done with him he won't be able to lay a finger on the mockingjay" she says and leaves.

I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I look at the time and see it's midnight. I get up and change to my dress, I found on a chair. I look around and go to Peeta's cell. Plutarch spots me and comes closer. "Oh dear god there you are I was looking for your room, are you ok?' he asks. "Yeah, why?' I ask as if nothing happened. 'Well Katniss we did find you on the ground unconscious" he says. "Oh ok can I ask you a question" He nods. 'I want to speak with Peeta'

He looks at me shocked. "Katniss I don't know, he's not doing very well unless you're willing to risk it." "Yes I am please I just need to see him.' I say. He leads to the room and puts and earpiece on me. "Ok there going to be a mirror its one way glass I can see you and if you want I can call Haymitch so he can go with you" I shiver at his name. I shake my head, "Will it only be you over the glass?' "No the doctors and I will observe you two." I nod "The mockingjay will visit Peeta, please tell him to be prepared" he speaks to a walkie talkie. After a few minutes the walkie talkie says "Ready for the mockingjay" Plutarch opens the door, to the cell "Hope you know what you got yourself into, oh and Haymitch is here too" and I step inside. The door slams shut.

And I see Peeta looking straight at me.

He's wearing three restraints on his arm and a tube that can dispense a knockout drug just in case he loses control. He does nothing to free himself and only looks at me carefully. Waiting for my next move. I stand in front of his bed and say calmly "Hey"

"Hey" he responds "Plutarch said you wanted to ask me something" he says in an almost old Peeta voice. "Oh yeah that I wanted to ask you about why you said me and Haymitch had um..sex" I say rather quick. I can't stop looking into his blue orbs, I love them, always have. "Cause I saw it, you two in the room standing up all sweaty, and you looked like you were crying or was it just the pleasure." He explains. I shake my head knowing Haymitch is there looking straight at me. "No we didn't Peeta, maybe you were hallucinating" I say. He looks at me confused" It looked rather real to me, plus didn't they find you on the floor' I look away from him and try to come up with an excuse but can't think of anything. When I hear the door burst open. It's Johanna with two security guards. She pushes a button which allows the one-way glass to show what's on the other side.

I see two more security guards take Haymitch and slam handcuffs on him. "Haymitch Abernathy you are arrested for the crimes of sexual harassment." one says. They pull him from the door and take him to the prison. Johanna smiles and says "I told you I'd handle it" before she leaves. Through the glass you see Plutarch dropping the device that connects the ear piece and leaves. The doctors all leave too shocked and as if they forgot about us. I look at Peeta who's just as shocked as I am.

"I guess that answers my question. What happened?" he says. I start tearing up, and cry I look up to see Peeta his arms open to hug me. I come to him sit on his bed and he wraps his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest. He touches me hair and tries calming me down. "H..he attacked me … and then..left me..there…when you came in….i was crying..and I felt horrible." I say still crying. He looks at me letting my silver eyes, meet his beautiful blue eyes. He kisses my forehead and whispers 'It's ok I'm here"

I can't believe it it's like he's back. My Peeta is back. I pull him closer and kiss him. After everything that happened I feel loved again, I feel my Peeta again, his lips again. He presses me closer to him and I tangle my fingers in his hair. His hands find my back pull me even closer and I straddle him. I start to kiss his cheek and go lower to his neck. He moans as I suck on his pulse line. He lifts my chin and kisses me passionately.

I feel it again the hunger that took over me in the beach. I feel it again this time a lot stronger. We pull away for air. "Katniss I need you" he whispers. I kiss him again and he starts to take my shirt off. He pulls it off eyes still on me. And continues kissing me, the takes my bra off and I go under the cover with him. He kisses my collar bone and goes lower to my nipple he sucks on it making me moan. Then I start taking off his hospital gown off leaving him only in his underwear. He kisses me and takes off my pants and throws them across the room. God everything right now is gone, the only thing I can think of is Peeta right now. He slowly takes off my underwear and his hands roam my body. He pulls on my hips and I feel his erection on my hip.

I pull his underwear down and start to stroke him, he moans and kisses me. He grabs my wrist and looks me in the eye. All I can say is "Peeta" before he smashes his lips to mine. I understand what he means no waiting, no teasing, just do it. We had enough waiting after everything. He hovers me and finds my entrance and thrust himself in. we both moan and he starts to thrust in and out slowly when his prosthetic leg clamps on a piece of skin. I wince. He looks down and takes it off. "Sorry Katniss" he says gently and kisses me. I flip us over. He looks at me confused then his head falls back as I start to lift myself and shove myself down. He grabs my hips and lifts me up and down. It feels right now, nothing like I felt with Haymitch, all I feel is pure pleasure. Then bed is shaking and the mattress is rocking.

I could feel my climax coming and look at Peeta's face. His eyes are shut tightly and he's moaning hard. I let my eyes close and scream his name before I see stars. He goes harder and screams my name as his cum fills me. I collapse on his bed. We both pant and he wraps his arms around me. "I love so much' I say. He nuzzles his head in my neck and mumbles "More than anything else." We stay like this for the rest of the night. Together at last.

_**A/N: OMG I feel awesome right now I didn't want to make this as graphic and dirty as the others, I wanted this sweet soft and loving for this couple anyway, I'll keep updating cause I love this story so much and ill do everything my way. Yes I am going to change mockingjay I will put which chapters are lemons or not so please follow if you love this story as much as I do. R&R if you want and tell me if I should make another couple you guys like and not too kill this person and stuff . God it took all my might to arrest Haymitch he's one of my favorite so yeah ill try to update sooner. Thanks for reading**_


End file.
